Crimson Queen and the Black Prince
by Pkd
Summary: Inspired by yuuram2fangirl's "Of Misplaced Devils and Unmeant Queens". Series of one-shots where Lelouch finds himself reborn in the past of an alternate reality with few familiar faces taken along with him, and new faces appearing as well. Vowing to create a better world, Lelouch enters the stage as the 2nd Prince of Britannia with his beloved Crimson Queen at his side.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! It's the Black Prince and the Red Flash!" A student announced as two figures in their late-twenties stepped out of the car in front of Ashford Academy with their royal guards.

The 2nd Prince and third to the throne Lelouch Vi Britannia smiled at the fond memories of the academy despite never attending here in this life. He was dressed in his old Zero costume sans the mask but colored entirely in black and gold, fitting for his nickname as the "Black Prince", renowned for his military accomplishment and a degree of social reform he could get away as being the Emperor's unofficial favoured son and most likely future ruler. It was odd to feel that he was born as one of the eldest children of the Emperor in his life, a year older than Schneizel, where he could see the bratty side of the half-siblings he didn't know of.

Also it felt good lording over them as their elder half-brother, and some of them looking up to him. Especially Cornelia and Schneizel.

He glanced to his left to see his Knight of Honour and wife of few years, Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld, also known as the "Red Flash" due to her knightmare skills taught by and nearly matching Marianne the Flash herself. Dressed in a uniform similar to Knights of the Round except coloured in black and red, and her hair clean and down when she was an Ashford student back in their previous life. Lelouch always still found his breath taken away every time he saw Kallen. He gave her a small smile which she returned with a small blush and a smile of her own, but he noticed a small traces of guilt within her eyes and smile.

It pained him that Kallen couldn't fully forgive herself in their previous life, despite committing herself as his knight of honour and happily married to him. Ever since he managed to bring back her memories of her previous life Kallen always stuck to his side no matter what, declining an invitation to join the Knights of the Round just to be with him. Lelouch could remember in vivid detail of her sobbing on to his shoulder when the brought back her memories, begging him not to push her away this time or doing something reckless as Zero Requiem; and how much of her life afterwards was a mask hiding all of her misery, and nearly used REFRAIN of all things. That felt like a punch to the guts for the former demon emperor to see how his death fundamentally broken some of his loved ones. He tearfully promised to himself and her that he would never push her away from him, and always stand by each other's side.

Even in death.

Afterwards the awakening, he and Kallen became very close never leaving each other's side and fully devoted to one another. Their growing love and eventual private marriage becoming the hottest gossip topic in Pendragon; of how the dashing prince falling in love with his lady knight, and how both of them complimented each other with the prince's intellect and the lady knight's strength. Lelouch was quite surprised when the Emperor subtly gave his approval - probably because of his mother inhabiting Anya's body influencing him. He did finally notice that Kallen and his mother shared some key similarities. Also the common masses were adoring of their relationship, and allured by the romanticism of the relationship between the commoner prince and his crimson knight.

"Oh my goodness, its Prince Lelouch and Lady Statfeld!"

"The Black Prince and his beloved Red Flash!?"

"The battle couple duo is here!"

"Their love is so sweet and wonderful."

"Isn't her little brother attending here?"

"Yeah, though Kevin isn't always here due to some sickness and family business."

Listening to the students of Ashford Academy, Lelouch wondered how Kallen's youngest brother - her male counterpart replacing her was doing right now besides working with the Kozuki Resistance as their best KMF pilot. From what he discovered in this reality, Kallen was the eldest of three siblings, Naoto being few years younger while Kevin was the same age when he met Kallen. Their relationship was rather complicated, Naoto was saddened but understanding of Kallen's decision to be Lelouch's knight of honour as Naoto met Lelouch few times when he came to Japan and saw the deep bond his sister shared with him. Along with the plan he had for Britannia. However, it was more difficult with Kevin who saw her loyalty and love for Lelouch as betraying Japan.

His mind went to his little sister - his female counterpart taking his place in this universe - Lelucia Vi Britannia. Or in case of her hidden identity here at Ashford, simply Lucia Marlion. Lelouch remarked how much his younger sister was like him in both intellect and putting on masks, with the key difference of her being more physically active than he was. Kallen joked that she could probably beat him in hand-to-hand combat right now at their current age.

"Lelouch." He heard Kallen say out his name. "I'm heading to where Kevin is right now, what about you?" She asked.

"Going to meet Ruben, it has been a long time since I last saw him. It's where Lelucia and Nunnally would be at when I'm here." The 2nd Prince answered to his wife.

"Okay, good luck with her. Also, you think having Orange bringing guards in here is a good idea?" Kallen said as she saw Jeremiah leading the royal guards to form a perimeter around the school. It was quite weird having him a little bit older than her and Lelouch. Thankfully Lelouch managed to bring back his memories.

"The school's safe and besides, this place has some top-notch security system." Lelouch assured. "Hope you and Kevin might sort things out together." He gave a hopeful smile to her.

"See you in an hour or so, Lulu." The crimson haired lady teased before giving him a gentle peck on the lips, causing most of the female students to fawn and squeal at the public display of affection.

"Please let's not do it in public." Lelouch whispered in embarrassment as his wife soon went her way to see her youngest brother, leaving him alone until a familiar face appeared.

"Your highness!" Mily Ashford exclaimed.

"It's Lelouch, Mily." Lelouch reminded the young teen, once a friend of his back in the previous life. "Come let's go meet your grandfather, we have things to discuss with each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**2010 ATB**

**Britannia, Aries Villa**

"You're improving well, Kallen. Keep that up for several more months or so and you will be next Flash in no time." Marianne Vi Britannia complemented her apprentice as she exited the Ganymede knightmare.

"Thank you, Lady Marianne." Kallen bowed in respect to her mentor.

"Oh do it away with the lady, Kallen. Just call me Marianne." The commoner Empress then smirked at Kallen. "Especially one who's my future daughter-in-law."

"Your majesty!" Kallen cried out as her face became the same color as her hair, despite knowing what her mentor said was real enough. "Please we're not at that stage… Yet."

It was not a secret among the royal family that the 2nd Prince and the Stadtfeld heiress were deeply in love with one another ever since their first meeting at the prince's 17th birthday. Those closest to Lelouch saw he was smitten by Kallen Stadtfeld whose affection she returned back to him as their first meeting when wonderful. The two were nearly inseparable whether if they were in Japan or in Britannia, and the rare times separating because of family or roles demanded of their position. One prince remarked that the two were caught in each other's gravity that separating them was a futile effort and forever bound together.

Then there was unconfirmed rumours of the Emperor giving his implicit approval for their relationship despite some whispers of Lady Stadtfeld's half blood status, most likely because of the 2nd prince being the Emperor's most favourite son. And some part by Empress Marianne when she saw Kallen's prodigal skill with KMF - especially the Ganymede - and her nature that was similar to the Empress. Which unofficially began her training as Lelouch Vi Britannia's Knight of Honour. Marianne preferred someone who would compliment her son and stand by his side.

"Keep saying what makes you comfortable but the way I'm seeing it, it looks like my little Lulu and you are already married in heart." Marianne teased Kallen. "Anyway, it looks like you have the skills to rival the Knights of the Round. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Charles decided to induct you into the Round."

Kallen nodded in response and unsurprised by the observation considering she was the best ace pilots in the world back in her previous life. So to be equal or better than some of the Knights of the Round was old news to her.

"Kallen, I see you're done with today's practice." She heard Lelouch's voice call out as she turned to see him approaching her with his younger sisters, Leloucia and Nunnally.

The red-haired girl saw the middle child of the Vi Britannia resembling a female version of Lelouch, but different in that she was more physically active than her older brother and bit more hot-tempered. She wondered if this was the many changes made to the timeline when C's World reversed the timeline for Lelouch's sake and for his given mission to prevent whatever the Emperor planned from being fully implemented. She knew that from what Lelouch told her, the old timeline was erased and memories of that were sealed to the people whom were alive at the timeline. And specific Geass given to Lelouch with limited usage could bring back those memories. Kallen felt relieved that the deeds of the Demon Emperor and Zero Requiem would be forever forgotten from the minds of the world.

So for with the new Geass, Lelouch currently used it on Jeremiah, Sayoko, and Kallen; leaving him around 2 usages left. The question of who to use it on was debated but the best two candidates considered in the future was Li Xingke and Suzaku: the former since Lelouch wanted someone nearly good as him within the power structure of another superpower, another reason was Lelouch's destroyed trust in most of his Japanese subordinates. The latter, Suzaku, was someone Kallen and others opposed to because of Zero Requiem and uncertainty of how he'll react but Lelouch insisted that having an ace-level devicer in his hand would be most beneficial. Along with giving Suzaku a fresh start in redoing and redeeming on the sins committed.

"Hi Kally!" Both Leloucia and Nunnally greeted in her nickname. Kallen loved hearing it from them but disliked when Lelouch said it since it sounded a bit childish for him.

"Lecia, Nunna! So good to see you!" Kallen embraced the two siblings as Marianne watched with a warming smile.

"How have you been you two?" Kallen asked the two young sisters whom she saw as her own younger sisters.

"Just big brother playing chess with brother Schneizel and beating him several times." Leloucia answered with pride. "I can't beat him yet big brother does it better than me." She huffed.

"I'm sure you'll beat him." Kallen patted Leloucia's head as Nunnally blabbered on about how cool Lelouch was.

Lelouch approached his mother and greeted her. "Hello mother, do you think I could talk to Kallen for a moment? It won't take too long, I promise."

"Just be there at dinner on time~." Marianne gave her son a sly smirk. "Make it quick."

The 2nd prince sighed at what his mother was suggesting to what he was going to do with Kallen alone. He then approached his soon-to-be wife and spoke. "How's the practice going."

"Getting boring when you're using a 3rd-gen KMF, I just can't wait to use a Glascow because at least I can show a large degree of my skill." Kallen moaned. "How's the effort going?"

She was referring to Lelouch's effort to delay the Japanese invasion as much as possible without drawing too much attention to himself. Even with changes in the last decade, it seemed some events never changed. It was the year when the 2nd Pacific War happened several months before the actual invasion happened, along with the Knightmare Frame's first debut as a key military equipment. In the last few months, they'd been using their influence and position to try and delay the invasion and other ways that would reduce collateral damage.

"Your family has been informed of a possible invasion and given instructions of what to do when the invasion occurs. I've been trying to get Charles to give me some more time to continue with the talks but Genbu isn't making it too easy right now. He's absorbed into the idea of having Japan becoming a world power with the control over its vast Sakuradite resources, arrogant that Britannia wouldn't invade." Lelouch snorted.

Kallen sighed, seeing that some events couldn't be changed from its result other than the details and the lead up to it. She hoped that they would at least prevent a direct invasion from Britannia but it appeared it was all for naught. The only thing she and Lelouch could do at this stage was to limit the damage of the future invasion, and making it more difficult for the Britannians to occupy it. Perhaps there was a certain way to make it work…

* * *

_Several months later_

**Japan**

"All White Knights, escort the refugees to the nearest Special Haven Site. Any attacks on the refugee groups or the site, slay the attackers without any hesitation!" Lelouch commanded from his Glascow.

He looked upon the screen and his factsphere sensor showing his personal army, the White Knights, escorting refugees to a safe zone where they would be protected from the fighting going on between Japan and Britannia. As usual with the original timeline, Japan fell apart to Britannia like a bowling ball striking all the cones. Though few deviations Lelouch made sure to happen was the creation of Japan's own knightmare frames, literally the Burai but introduced much earlier even if they were only a few dozen prototypes hastily made; it did gave some breathing room for Japan to regroup into the countryside that would form the future resistance groups. And also reducing the collateral damage from the invasion by targeting key locations in Japan with high precision which he undertook, while Kallen took guard of the refugee camps.

Though one deviations he had no control over was the capture of Genbu Kururugi by special forces sent by OSI. Considering the location he was in and the amount of security, Lelouch suspected that Geass agents were involved in the mission, probably sent by the Order.

"Stay down, you monkeys!" Lelouch picked up a chatter nearby and saw through his camera a squad of Britannian soldiers killing off a small group of Japanese civilians one by one at an alleyway hidden from most views. He saw the soldiers laugh as they slaughtered the terrified civilians, leaving them to die in their own pool of blood. The 2nd Prince's eyes narrowed at the sight and quickly moved his Glascow to their location.

He put a stop to the killing before the rest could be killed, he then brought the detained squad to a clear view where his troops and the refugees could see him and the prisoners clearly. Lelouch got off from his Glascow and approached the kneeling squad, uncaring if the ringleader was nobility or not. He took out his sidearm and pointed at them.

"These criminals murdered civilians of the refugee group I have ordered explicit to be left unharmed and guarded, unarmed people who poses no threat to our military might." Lelouch motioned to the kneeling prisoners. "Only those who are prepared to be killed are the ones who should kill! Thus their punishment will be death!" Lelouch shouted as he fired upon the head of the squad and their commander.

The newly formed White Knights and the Japanese refugees watched in silence at the example of anyone who disobeyed the prince and killed civilians under his protection. Minutes later business continuing as usual as the executed bodies were cleaned away while Lelouch walked over to a nearby hidden spot where Kallen and her family were.

"Lelouch." James Stadtfeld sighed in relief and bowed his head. "Your highness, it's great to see you here. If you weren't here now then things would've been much more bloodier."

"No need to thank me Lord Stadtfeld, just doing what I can do to protect any Japanese from further harm. There's not much I can do to prevent Japan from becoming an Area and the Japanese to numbers, other than making sure the treatment is hospitable and less severe." Lelouch answered as he looked Kallen going over to her mother Naho Kozuki.

"Mom, are you hurt?" Kallen cried out in concern for her mother. She still had regrets on how she treated her mother in the previous timeline, but here she could make amends with her and make better memories.

"I'm fine, Kallen." Naho Kozuki replied as she looked at her daughter in concern.

"What about Naoto and Kevin?"

"They're over there with few of their friends. They're shaken by the invasion and some close-calls we nearly experienced, but they are okay." Naho motioned her eldest child to where her sibling were at. A shaken Naoto was comforting his little brother Kevin, who was staring at the nearby ruined city in sadness as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Naoto, Kevin!" Kallen called out as she ran towards them and hugged them tight. "Big sis is here, big sis is here. Everything will be alright." She comforted.

"What's going to happen now!? Britannia has taken over Japan and our people are under their thumbs now!" Naoto cried out in frustration and sorrow at the devastation of the war.

"I can promise you that someday, Japan will be free." Kallen told the two with confidence.

"How!?" Kevin demanded as tears flowed down his angered face. "You left Japan for the prince! You did nothing while our country was being invaded, and your prince took part in it too! You betrayed Japan!" The 10 year-old scared boy pounded in fist on Kallen's leg in grief.

"Kev, Lelouch helped us get into safety." Naoto tried to remind him but Kevin ignored him.

"Why did you stayed with him, and not with us and Japan." Kevin demanded as he continued to sob on to his sister's leg.

'_Because he sacrificed everything for the world… And I couldn't stand by with him to the end_.' Kallen reflected on her brother's words.


	3. Chapter 3

**2017 ATB**

**East Africa, Sierra Leone**

Jeremiah Gottwald looked around within his knightmare with pride at the soldiers of the White Knights - the personal army of his beloved Lord and the blade for which his prince was to deliver judgement upon his enemies. The image of countless men and women, aircrafts, vehicles, and knightmares with the white sigil of the former Black Knights emblem with a crimson eye in the middle brought jubilant tears to him that his prince was alive and leading once again to show the world his glory. And the chance to atone for his failures and deeds.

The turquoise-haired man remembered the moment when his beloved lord brought his memories of the now erased original timeline. He was confused and disoriented with the changes of the new timeline as some people were younger and older than they should've been, especially his prince and Lady Stadtfeld were around his age. And Lady Marianne having another daughter named Leloucia, who could be described as a female counterpart to his prince. Along with other changes of both big and small like the Li Britannia siblings switched in age. It was quite odd seeing the former Goddess of Victory as the younger sibling to a much older Euphemia.

Prince Lelouch explained to him his plan to prevent Ragnorak from ever starting and bringing down his father, mother, and VV. And rather than taking upon the mask of Zero, he would bring about a new and better world as the prince of Britannia: Where he would gradually obtain popular support until the time when he could launch a coup against Emperor Charles and his supporters, and also putting an end to the Geass Order. From that he would bring about changes to the Empire and work with the world to bring about a peaceful world. It was a plan he loved better than Zero Requiem, where Prince Lelouch could show the world his vision for a peaceful future.

This time where his master's reputation will not be tarnished as a tyrant, and he would remain by this Lord's side to make sure something like Zero Requiem. That plan burdened him for he could not convince his lord not to take such suicidal plan that would've tainted his legacy forever, and leaving the world and traitors a fraud of a gift they never deserved. Sir Jeremiah Gottwald vowed as the Knight of Orange and the embodiment of loyalty that he would die in his service to protect his prince with all his might, and finally clean himself of his failures.

And this was where the Order of the White Knights was born, as Prince Lelouch required not only his loyal own followers but an army who's loyal to him and his vision alone, and also making sure they wouldn't be easily swayed by others or betraying him easily as the Black Knights did. Of course this exactly too difficult as oaths sworn to their league was taken very seriously and breaking one considered a taboo, which would only harden further as time passes by with his prince leading and fighting beside them.

Soon after their birth the Order of the White Knights under the leadership of Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia and Countess Kallen Stadtfeld, quickly became force that was rightfully respected and feared by internal and external enemies. Combined with the Lelouch's great tactical mind and Kallen's ace skill, the White Knight earned a reputation of getting the job done with ruthless efficiency with the least amount of collateral damage or civilian losses; since the prince was notably humanitarian in his treatment of numbers and honorary britannians which. Along with their fierce loyalty to their prince, more so than him Jeremiah Gottwald and the elite Royal Guard unit, the Orange Knights.

That name was partially from his prince's sense of humor and his own devotion to the name of his loyalty. The Orange Knights headed by him was composed of the most loyal and skilled devicers of the White Knights, handpicked by either him or Prince Lelouch or Lady Kallen; the Orange Knights protect his highness in battle and most nearby wherever they go. One could tell if one was part of the Orange Knights based on their shoulder parts painted in orange and an orange band around the shoulder of their uniform.

Even with 5 members so far, including him, they have proven their worth and loyalty to his prince, serving him with all of their might and protecting them without hesitation. Not to mention he and his prince grew fond of them and appreciated their company when conversing or dining with them in leisure times.

Brandon Limsely, age 35, coming from a minor Noble family from Pendragon city. Quite the expect cook with many coming to him for something other than MREs. However, his taste was a bit questionable if he thought the MREs wasn't 'bad' which resulted in comrades handing him particular MREs they didn't like.

Andreo Tariq, age 28, an Honorary Britannian from Area 12 or Philippines. Known for being a quiet individual and rarely speaks a word unless he feels the need to, usually in debriefing or in combat. Could be counted on keeping secrets and making sure no one else knows of it outside of the inner circle.

Yamabe Aisa, age 19, an Honorary Britannian from Area 11 or Japan. Became an honorary Britannian to seek and provide a better life for his cousin and grandmother. Loyal to Prince Lelouch for saving his life and discreetly giving his remaining family some better accommodation without attraction unwanted attention.

Iona Reds, age 22, a Britannian commoner from the homeland. Joined in to seek a sense of adventure and thrill rather than being struck with some mundane job. Not something Gottwald was sure was good enough to join the Orange Knights but she was dedicated so far to his prince, along with being a good devicer with KMFs.

Willow Kayson, age 21, the youngest daughter of a Noble family seeking to prove herself. She was noted for reading people rather well and looking through masks most people put off with. Kayson isn't too bothered with working with numbers or honorary britannians closely if the situation demanded of it.

The five were bit unconventional and maybe a bit out of the mind - that may be because of him - but they proved their worth and duty to his prince. Reliable and loyal followers who would not backstab their leader's back at the word of their enemy, forgetting what their leader accomplished it. Instead their personal reasons and oath, and his Lord's dream would make them stand by his side and die for his dream.

"Hey these new Knightmare are sweet! What are these called again?"

"Sheffields, 7th-gen knightmares. They're based off the Igraine and the ones we have are supposed to be pre-production model before MP hits." Tariq answered Kayson's question.

"They look sweet, but I'm already sticking to my Gareth. I like having two hadron cannons for hand." Reds spoke within his Gareth as he and Tariq looked at the others testing out their new knightmares, switching from their Gloucester.

"Sweet they have gravitonic deflectors, now we can deflect and return all those bullets and rockets fires back to their owners." Aisa commented on the Sheffield's key feature based off from the predecessor.

Limsely let out a chuckle. "The Ashfords and Stadtfelds truly outdone themselves, though I doubt these would be a match for Lady Kallen's knightmare."

"Boss lady would kick our butts in a Sutherland even if we were in Gloucesters." Reds commented.

"Speaking of Lady Kallen. She has arrived!" Gottwald announced as they saw the Igraine gently land on the ground thanks to its float system unit.

The Igraine coloured in crimson color with grey stripes on its chest and arms. Jeremiah was comparing this reality's 1st ever 7th-gen KMF to the Lancelot of the old reality: the Igraine looked much sleeker, sharper and taller than the white knightmare, looking more of a racer than a knight - something that suited Lady Kallen. It also packed more firepower in the form of its Punisher hadron cannon located in the sharp chest section of the Igraine, powerful enough to reduce a G1 mobile base into scraps. It wasn't the Guren, but she wanted to move on and let the past fade away.

"Orange Knights, how are you liking your new toys." Kallen Stadtfeld smiled.

"The most beautiful Christmas gifts one could ask for, milady."

* * *

**Kallen's signature 7th generation Knightmare Frame in this AU is a red painted version of the Vagabond Type 2 by Hazardmachine from deviantart.**

**The Sheffields are based off from X-X1 Bedivere by TurinuZ from deviantart.**

* * *

**X-01 Igraine**

Height: 5.07 meter

Weight: 6.37 tons

Manufacturer: Camelot Corps, Cecile Croomy

Generation: 7th Gen

Equipment: Landspinner, Ejectable cockpit, Factsphere sensor, Gravitonic Deflectors (Titanfall Vortex shielding)

Optional Equipment: Float system, Sandpanels, missile launcher pods

Armament: 4x Slash Harken (Hip-mounted and arm-mounted), 2x MVS, 1x Punisher Hadron cannon, 1x anti-personnel machine gun

Optional Armament: 1x Assault Rifle/Grenade Launcher, EM Lance, MVS Knife

* * *

**RPI-177 Sheffield**

Height: 4.40 meter

Weight: 7.14 tons

Manufacturer: Ashford Foundation/Stadtfeld Consortium

Generation: Mass-produced 7th-gen model based off the Igraine

Equipment: Landspinner, Ejectable cockpit, Factsphere sensor, Gravitonic Deflectors (Titanfall Vortex shielding),

Optional Equipment: Float system, Sandpanels, shields,

Armament: 2x Slash Harken (Shoulder-mounted), AKM-23 Heavy Rifle, AKM-112 Bazooka, AKM-29 Sniper-Rifle, Shoulder-mounted mortar, Sattel Waffen launchers, EM Jousting Lance, 1x torso-mounted machine gun, 2x MVS, Chaos Mines,


	4. Chapter 4 Possible hiatus?

**2017 ATB**

**Area 11, Stadtfeld Manor**

"Come here, little Somnus." Naho Kozuki cooed to her infant grandson crawling towards her.

The baby let out a cry of curiosity as he reached towards his grandmother, who then gently lifted the baby and cuddled him. Comforting the infant with soothing song and gentle touch.

Kallen looked at the heartwarming sight as tears started to gather around her eyes a little. Her mother and her baby together. It was a sight she'd never see in the erased timeline with herself and her mother, as her dad was caught in the FLEIJA blast at Pendragon, and Lelouch sacrificing himself for Zero Requiem.

Her face fell to a depressed look as she remembered it all. How she easily fell to Lelouch's lies to push her away from him twice. She tried to find the answer to what she meant to him and show her loyalty, but ultimately resulting in her making the bitter vow to kill him - stopping him from his destructive path - unaware it was all part of the plan. She hated and loathed herself for not seeing through the lies, betraying and fighting Lelouch, unable to stand by his side to the very end, and also unable to stop him from himself. Even with their marriage and the birth of their son, was she still worthy of his love?

She also remembered the day when the old timeline came to an end. The sky started to crack like glass and shatter, as the world started to fade away. The world fell into a panic at what was happening and that the end of the world came not even several months after Lelouch's death. Then there was the voice that called out that sounded like many different voices speaking out at once, that the world has been damaged and that the time had to be reversed and erased with a new one to save the world. And that the chosen few would only remember the old timeline to aid the man abandoned by the world. And at that moment in a blink of an eye, she found herself staring at Lelouch's mesmerising purple eyes and his genuine smile of love and joy. Along with the headache of her old memories combining with the memories of this new timeline with odd and interesting changes.

Kallen felt something tug her pants and she it was Somnus, her and Lelouch's baby looking at her with a curious face. Somnus then let out a gurggle and hugged her legs while rubbing his face to it, as if he was sensing the sadness within his mommy. The red-haired woman formed a smile as all of her sadness was forgotten as she lifted her son and gently cuddled him with kisses and affection.

"Is there something wrong Kallen?" Ms. Kozuki asked her daughter when she saw glimpse of sadness on her face.

"Oh it's nothing mom. Just thinking of some old things." Kallen returned her attention to the baby as she whispered to his ears. "You are my baby, me and your dad's little bundle of joy Somnus. No matter what, we're always be there to protect and keep you safe… Promise mommy and daddy will stay by your side no matter what, even if we have to fight the world."

That was when Naoto and Kevin entered the Stadtfeld manor, the two younger brothers of Kallen went to their sister's side.

"So that's Somnus? Congrats Kallen on your little munchkin." Naoto congratulated his elder sister. "Hey there little but, I'm your uncle Naoto."

"I do have to admit, he's kind of cute." Kevin muttered, looking at his nephew with a degree of fondness. He wasn't fully supportive of his sister marrying a prince that took part in conquering their home country.

"Any of you want to hold him?" Kallen asked Kevin.

Surprised by what his sister said, Kevin sputtered. "Uhhh, ok."

The 17-year old redhead teen carefully took the baby from his elder sister and gently held the infant with both his arm. Looking at the baby, Kevin couldn't help but smile to himself looking at the adorable infant nephew. The teen gently brushed his hand against the baby's face who tried to grab onto his fingers in curiosity.

"Aren't you a good little baby." Kevin spoke with an amused voice.

That mood changed when the baby felt a bit heavier and a foul smell entering his nose.

"Aaagghh! That smell! The baby took a crap!"

* * *

Sorry folks but this will be my final chapter as I've lost the interest and will to continue on with the story.


	5. Update 1: May continue this story

Possible this story is taken out of hiatus and may possibly continue on.

Getting ideas and reviews were good enough to perhaps continue the one-shot series.


	6. Chapter 5

**2017 ATB**

**East Africa, Sierra Leone**

"P-6, P-2. Move to your right 70 meters and throw the chaos mines."

"B-1, B-13. Provide fire support at sector 2, Yellow team is getting hammered out there."

"Get the 7th assault gun platoon to fire at this area. Prevent the enemy from concentrating their forces."

"P-24, move back to cover Ryan's team. Kaly squad, break through the enemy lines at sector 2. Their forces are the weakest there."

"Orange Knights, spread out and prevent the Alexanders from breaching sector 4. Don't let the Gareths engage in CQC with the enemy, focus on providing fire support."

"Q-1, fire your hadron cannon to your west, 30 degrees down. After that engage the enemy's flank." Lelouch ordered to his beloved Q1 from the G1 MCV.

A fierce battle in a random town of the European holding of Sierra Leone was taking much longer than Lelouch expected. Something he should've expected considering Llyod was in still in Liechtenstein - apparently the EU realised his talents and provided him enormous funding for his projects. Which lead to EU developing better KMF and lasting much better than in the original timeline, requiring more resources and effort in defeating the EU.

The 4.5th-gen Conquistadors proved to be quite resilient for the Sutherlands though lesser against Gloucesters. Panzer-Hummels still annoying with their long-ranged weapons. But the worst one were the Alexander Type-1 that were already produced and deployed, those high-gen KMF were the ones inflicting heavy losses on the White Knights. The handful that were being deployed were much swifter and agile than the Gloucesters, tearing through Sutherlands and Gloucesters with ease with either 30mm linear rifle fire or melee weapons. The insectoid form giving them further mobility advantage over the lesser generations, along with their Blaze Luminous system granting them excellent defence

Off course that's where the Gareths and Sheffields were there for, proving their worth despite being heavily limited in numbers and only used by his royal guards and the Orange Knights and some officers. The Gareths like their counterparts in the original timeline, were highly effective against the enemies using their aerial superiority and advanced long-range hadron to reduce their defences to nothing. The Sheffields were doing an excellent job - better than Vincent Wards - proving the ingenuity of the Ashfords at the head of KMF engineering; the gravitonic deflectors designed by Croomy were innovative as they 'caught' incoming projectiles and rockets and deflected them. But the deflectors would fail if the firepower was too much to handle. Not to mention they were built sturdier so they could last for quite a while if damaged.

Looking back at the display map and screens, he could see Kallen weaving through the battle like a professional dancer or a goddess of war. The Igraine looked swift and graceful in its trail of death and destruction, evading through enemy fire and wiping the offenders within a blink of an eye whether with slash harkens, gravitonic deflectors, or her wrist-mounted MVS blades. The Conquistadors were nothing more than target practice for while Alexanders posed the most threat, but it was nothing she could handle.

She truly was the Red Flash.

Even with conquest providing him the thrill of battle and winning. Lelouch Vi Britannia still loathed that he was partaking in the campaign of conquest for the Empire, but it was a necessary move in order for him to establish his image and standing and power to gain his own power base in order to prepare for the inevitable coup against his father, mother, and VV. And those still clinging to the past of Britannia.

Rather than using the position of the Emperor to do Zero Requiem, he'll use that position and power to create a better world and a peace that wasn't built on delusions and arrogance. Thinking back to Zero Requiem without feeling suicidal and filled with guilt, he realised the greatest flaw of it was one thing he mused about, yet forgotten in making Zero Requiem.

Human nature.

Even with making himself the symbol of the world's hatred, he could never get rid of the nature of human beings unless he did Ragnorak. There were many wrongs committed by many that people would not forget even with a common enemy; making Britannia the one that conquered the world would only bring more hatred towards from her enemies; Nunnally was not prepared for the political field, the traitorous Black Knights full of incompetent idiots, Suzaku not having the traits Zero needed; and along with many others that never took account of.

On paper Zero Requiem might have been brilliant, but in practice it would've been a failure before it even initiated. Well at least this time when he becomes Emperor he could make his reign not a sham of a rule, but one that would bring about new changes.

* * *

Kallen let out a war cry as she slashed through one of the Conquistadors with her wrist blades followed by stabbing another in the chest with the other blade, then fired off her hip slash harkens at another taking off its head and legs before she kicked it away. Another European 4.5th gen tried to shoot her from behind but Kallen dodged the shot and turned around to speed towards it, cutting it in half before exploding into burnt scrap metals.

An Alexander Type-1 then came firing off its assault rifle while preparing to stab her with one of its bladed tonfa. The Igraine brought its blades to block the stab, then broke the guard of the Alexander before proceeding to cut both of its arms, followed by a slash harken to the chest forcing the pilot capsule to eject. The 7th-gen crimson knightmare saw a group of Panzer-Hummels, artillery, and armoured vehicles laying down heavy fire upon a pinned down platoon of KMF and vehicles. Forming a smirk, Kallen pressed the button that opened up the chest hadron cannon as it unleashed a violent red beam that obliterated her target group.

The Igraine wasn't the Guren but it was a very powerful knightmare she gotten used to, and with more future upgrades coming up it would potentially rival the Guren SEITEN. She smiled looking forward to using the energy wing system to wipe out those who dared to stand between her prince and his path to greatness.

Kallen activated the float system attached to the Igraine and flew into the air where she fired her hadron cannon again at a squadron of incoming European bombers. The bombers exploded as the beam fire engulfed them as the remaining debris fell to the ground as Kallen watched in satisfaction with the result decided to lend the troops some hand. She fired all of her wrist and hip slash harkens towards a lone Panzer-Hummel as the harkens tangled the machine, and with a mighty cry the Igraine threw the KMF at a building holding some European soldiers, collapsing the ruined structure on them.

"Your Highness!" Kallen turned around to see a orange-colored Gareth with blue stripes approach her. She recognised the voice and machine as Iona Reds'. "Wow, you're sure bringing down hell upon them."

"Reds, good to see you intact, what's your status."

"Doing good milady. moderate damage to the armor and limbs, but my energy filler is running low with the constant usage of the hadron cannons." Reds replied back. "Getting a little bit too easy flying around and blasting from the skies."

"Not too bad but I'll recommend you go back to the FOB to get your Gareth recharged. Having your knightmare shutdown while in battle is spells disaster." Kallen ordered remembering how a depleted energy filler turned out for her.

"Yes milady." Reds' Gareth withdraw from the battlefield to get recharged.

Kallen turned on COMs to the rest of the Orange Knights. "Do the rest of you need to get recharged or repairs?"

She received replies not needing any immediate repairs or replacement though Aisa reported he lost an arm from an enemy melee weapon.

"CHOKE AGAINST THE LOYALTY OF JEREMIAH GOTTWALD!"

"There's Lord Gottwald, as his usual self." Viscount Limsely chuckled as he blocked 30mm fire with his gravitonic deflectors and sent them back at his attackers. "That's 12 for me."

"12? I'm on 17 right now." Kayson teased while blasting her hadron cannon. "You better catch up fast."

"This isn't a competition." Tariq muttered as he impaled a Conquistador's cockpit with his modified drill lance.

Meanwhile, Aisa took his destroyed arm and used it as a bludgeoning weapon against a european knightmare, battering its body until it could no longer move on its own power. "Well I gotta hand it to the Europeans, they may not make knightmares good as us with the exception of the Alexanders and few prototypes."

"Really? Hand it to them? Did you really have to make that joke in the middle of the battle!?" Tariq groaned.

"It wasn't a bad of a joke." Limsely whispered but others heard it.

"You really need to get your humor box checked in."

* * *

**EAF-Type 01 Conquistadors**

-Mass-produced 4.5th gen European Knightmare Frame.

\- unoservix/art/BMC-G03-Cherepakha-583720331


End file.
